New Rome
New Rome was and is a dominant military superpower on the Teen Grid. Darckk Trilam is the founder of New Rome, but was banned due to harassment, but still handles some operations via Skype. The actual owner of the group, New Rome,is Junkfooddog Zwiers. -=-RL HISTORY-=- Ancient Classical Rome started small, and grew into a Republic. It became a great Empire with Julius Caesar, and his heir Octavius (Augustus), and fell with the split into Byzantium and Rome. Barbarians flooded into Rome, while Ottoman attacks of Byzantium eventually led to the sacking of Constantinople, and the renaming to Istanbul in modern Turkey. Rome was never completely sacked, just attacked on all edges, and it slowly crumbled from Empire into a religious center. -=-SL HISTORY-=- New Rome started by the ideas concocted in Darckk Trilam's mind. The book 'The Myriad' (By R.M. Meluch) which mentions a futuristic Empire named the Palatine Empire, or the Roman Empire, to where Darckk got the main idea. Imagine what the world would be like if the great Roman Empire never fell. Technology would be years ahead, as the massive historical black hole of the Middle Ages would never have existed. New Rome was created in a sandbox, and was raised there until they received land in fall of '06. During the sandbox era, or the 'Dark Ages' of New Rome, they grew exponentially in numbers and proto-tech. Shields, box rezzers, traps and a low prim armor sets were dispersed, as this age was the age of new growth and overall noobishness. In the Dark Ages, Rome waged war on Dragon Honor Army (DHA), which was lead by LEO Damone, after many attacks DHA was destroyed by Darckk getting ownership of the group from a spy. Also, during the later Dark Ages, the version 2 armor was released, and Rome fought BTBlack Talon. lead by Martial Logan, in their base in Rowling, the Endymion Stations. One of his spies however, Sam Olbers, received a copy of the Roman Armor v.III.V crate with full permissions. The armor was quickly open sourced, though there were disabling scripts in the armor, but it was possible to remove said scripts from the armor due to the armor being full permissions. In response, Petey Pointe, an agent in the Roman Spy organization, the Arcani, invited Darckk as owner of the landholding group. Darckk deleted BM's main base in Eden and open sourced their armor in turn. Due to help from TC Flintoff, owner of Auraxis, Orr and BM fled to a small plot in Martin. Daily assaults were being coordinated on the BM troopers by New Rome. Arcani units from Rome deleted the several of BM's bases in Martin. Pictures and videos of t3hh4x Orr were leaked onto SL by one of t3hh4x's real life accomplices (who was roman). One video shows t3hh4x being beat up by several people, including a roman. After an extended period of time, Martial Logan returned to SL under the name Pheonix Magneto and became owner of Talon once more, an exodus out of New Rome was lead by Obstius and Jack Westwick. Talon was rebirthed at a plateau in the sim, Gordon. Gordon became under attack several times by Roman troopers, but there are no recorded battles of Rome actually capturing the Ralon base, District 7. Controversy about Talon spread when they raised an access wall to prevent any nuisances and griefers from entering the base. BM moved to the sim, Coda, thier base was named "The Peragon" which was built by Pheonix Magneto, where attacks continued. Darckk was banned for a number of accounts of harrassment, and has made a few attempts to return to the grid, one account of his was Graevus Thorne. Eventually BM died out after t3hh4x Orr gave up on BM, which was known for noobishness. After Darckk's ban however, Kion Kuhn was set to owner by Darckk's alt DrNick Simpson to run New Rome. Kion later returned the Nox Complex, and also sold most of the Roman land because he was treated poorly by Darckk, who became less of a friend and more of a soldier. This action also lead to another exodus to leave New Rome to join other groups such as a growing military, Spartan Empire. At this point, many logs of Darckk Trilam were shown to the public exposing hidden actions and feelings toward certain groups, such as furries. Junkfooddog Zwiers became commander of New Rome after the "Second heresy". Due to not having a base, the remnant of New Rome soldiers built the Caedas complex, some noted it to be more of a mall than an actual base. Soon, that base was deleted and another base was rebuilt on the same land by Patrick Paz. A few weeks later that base was deleted due to leaked modification rights that Patrick gave to an anti-roman. Rome has experienced in the past several months (since Darckk's ban) much struggle. The path to resurrection has proved to be very rocky for New Rome. Controversy While New Rome makes a public stand for "unification" of the grid. The grid unification of New Rome consists of destroying any "ignorance" second life may consist of, then rebuilding Second Life into a better future. Many militaries in Second Life have remained to be anti-roman, due to some contradictory actions made by some of New Rome's soldiers however.